Fire Emblem Forever Swords
by MagnumSonic
Summary: A young Prince's life is turned upside-down as he is thrown in the middle of a great war with the whole world on the line.


"Come on, you can fight better than that." A man's voice said. It was another beautiful days on the plains of Carathan. A man and a boy were fighting with wooden swords. The man was 40 years old and personal trainer to the prince, the boy. The man's hair was black with gray in it. He wore light armor on his left shoulder, and a red shirt. He also wore a red cape with a sign on it, and loose black pants. The boy wore light, black armor in his chest, stomach, and back area with the sign on the front of it. He also wore black pants. There was also a girl that was drawing the men fighting in a notebook. She was wearing a white dress with the sign on the right sleeve.

"Shut up old man, I'm not as good as you. Don't forget, you've had years of training while I've had what, 17? No wait, 15. You can't include me being a baby." The boy said panting.

"You still are a baby, Michael." The girl said as she began to laugh.

"Shut up Amber." Michael said to the girl.

"Both of you be quite before you start arguing again." The man said as he walked up to Michael.

"Yes Sir, Master Luke." They both said as Amber began to draw again and Michael got in his battle stance.

"That's enough for today, let's go back to town." Luke said as he began to walk on a dirt road. After he said it, Amber got up and began to follow him.

"I wanted to train some more though. Oh well." Michael said as he followed them. He was far behind them because he was sulking.

"Hurry up or we'll leave you." Amber shouted back at him.

"Leave me then." Michael shouted back. They all began to walk back to the town Carpania where the castle was located. Michael was slowly falling behind when he was hit by a piece of fruit. "All right, who did that?" Michael yelled as he looked around.

"Just your best friend in the whole wide world." Someone said as a boy, about 18 years old, jumped out of the trees. He wore a black shirt with a ripped, black cape. His pants were black also. He was your every day thief, in full black attire.

"Oh, it's just you Chris. Why did a low life like you throw fruit at me?" Michael said as he kicked the fruit towards Chris.

"You seem sad, so I was going to ask if you wanted to train. But, seeing as I'm a low life thief and you only care about the fruit…" Chris said as he began to smile, smashing the fruit underneath his foot as the juice ran out of the orange.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to train. My personal training section was cut short by Amber." Michael said as he pulled out his wooden swords.

"Man, you hate your sister, don't you?" Chris asked as he pulled out 2 small wooden daggers.

"You bet I do." Michael said as he charged Chris. Chris was about to run but nearly tripped on the orange. Michael held him up by putting up his sword to his neck. "Nice work Mr. Assassin. Are you going to actually fight now?" Michael asked as Chris stood up and cleaned his shoe and waved his hand telling Michael he was ready. This time it was real. Michael charged him and swung both of his swords.

"You forgot how fast I am," Chris said as he blocked both of the attacks. He landed a quick kick to Michael's arm and threw a wooden dagger at him. Michael was caught by surprise but he managed to dodge it last second but wasn't able to stop Chris as he ran up and put his knife to Michael's stomach. "One more round to settle it," Chris told Michael. He jumped back and got in his battle stance.

Michael came forward a bit more cautious as he only attacked with one of his swords. Chris saw this and began to go on the defense. When Michael saw this he began to attack with both. Chris blocked both for a while before he did a kick to Michael's leg. He stumbled and Chris put his knife to Michael neck.

"You know, you're hopeless." Chris said as he began to walk into the trees.

"Aren't you going to help your lord up?" Michael said as he put out his arm.

"No." Chris said as he jumped into the trees, leaving Michael alone.

"Thanks Chris, if you would've helped, I could have paid you." Michael said as he stood up. He then began to walk to town. When he got there, 2 knights in big black armor greeted him by bowing to him.

"Sir, we are here to escort you to the castle." The knight on the right said.

"Understood. Hey, wait. Is that you Levi?" Michael said as he pulled off the helmet to show a 16 year old, boys face. "It is. I can't believe it. You're a knight. Congrats. I wish I was there to see you into knighthood." Michael said as he began to smile.

"It's alright. You were in Bathestan when I was." The boy said as he put his helmet back on. "Now come on your highness. The queen is very worried." Levi said as the other knight and he began to walk toward the castle. As they got closer to the castle, a soldier yelled, "Open the gate. Lord Michael has returned." As he yelled it, the wooden gate began to lift into the air. "Her majesty wants to see you in her room before you do anything Lord Michael." Levi said as he began to walk towards the queen's room. When he got there, he walked in and announced that Michael was there. He then walked back out and told Michael she would see him.

"Of course she'll see me, she's my mom." Michael said as he began to laugh. When he walked in, he bowed and said, "Queen Rose. I hate how I have to say that every time I see you mom." Michael said as he began to smile. The queen wore a beautiful white dress. It was similar to Amber's, but with much more detail on it.

"I know dear, but you know you must do it. So, what happened to you?" The Queen asked.

"I, uh. I just took a walk in the woods, that's all." Michael lied.

"You were with that thief again, weren't you?" Queen Rose said with a look of worry in her eyes.

"What's so bad about him? It's not like me seeing him is doing any harm." Michael said as he began to fear what his mother might to him or Chris.

"But it is. If anyone saw you two together, they would think that he was a spy for us and they could kill him. It's not like I don't won't you to have friends, it's just that I don't won't you to feel like you caused his death." Queen Rose said as Michael began to understand.

"Well then, can he live here, in the castle or something?" Michael said in a futile effort.

"I'm sorry. You're dismissed." Queen Rose said as Michael turned around and walked out.

"I'm guarding your room tonight too, Lord Michael." Levi said as Michael walked out of Queen Rose's room. Michael didn't say anything; he just walked to his room. When he was close to his room, he heard singing. When he looked to see what it was, it was his sister, Amber. She was in her doll room. Michael felt bad now. He knew that his sister didn't have any friends, just her dolls, while Michael was getting worked up about not being able to see one of his friends. Michael then walked the rest of the way to his room. When he got there, he flopped down on his bed and fell asleep.


End file.
